Rush
by Pricat
Summary: One day Shrek and Donkey are watching Jackass when Snowgre shows up. He dares Shrek to do dangerous stunts for him but is there a hidden agenda in this?
1. I dare you

Rush 

**Chapter One**

**I dare you**

**Shrek and Donkey were watching TV in the living room. Fiona had gone out shopping but they didn't feel like it. They flipped through several channels until they came to one called MTV. A show called… Jackass was on. They cracked up at the stunts the guys were doing but Donkey was offended by the show's name. "Why's it called Jackass for? Don't they know they're dissing guys like me by that!" he told Shrek. He rolled his eyes at this.**

**Suddenly the door bell rang. "We're not home!" Shrek yelled. Somebody then barged in anyway. It was his cousin Snowgre. He saw they were watching Jackass and smiled evilly. "I could use this to my upper hand for my purposes." He thought as he walked into the kitchen and got a beer from the fridge. "You guys like Jackass?" he asked them. "Yeah! But why did you ask that for?" Donkey told him. "I bet that your amigo could do that kind of stuff without getting hurt." Snowgre said to him. Shrek realised where this was going. "Snowg I'm not doing anything like that, okay? I'm not insane like you!" he said to him. Snowgre then punched him in the face. "Did that hurt?" he asked him. "Ni! I'm not getting involved in any of your stuff! We always get busted or arrested." He said calmly.**

"**If I bet ya fifty billion bucks, would you do it?" Snowgre told him, his back turned to him. Donkey gasped at this. "Don't worry Donkey he doesn't have that kind of money." Shrek told him. "Actually I do. It's back in my pad but you're making fun of me so I'll just hit the road!" he told him and started walking towards the door but Shrek tackled him to the floor. "Fine! I'll do it! But you better not be bluffing!" he told him. "Sweet! You want to do it now?" Snowgre asked him but Fiona was opening the door.**

**She was half amused and half shocked by this. "Why did you pin Snowgre down to the ground?" she asked him curiously. "Nothing Fi just mucking about! Guy stuff you know?" he told her as he got to his feet. "I'll see you in the morning." He whispered into his ear as he walked out the door. Fiona was suspicious about this. "Don't tell her about the Jackass thing, okay?" he said to Donkey. "Okay but if you get hurt…" he said. "I'm not going to get hurt! You'd be amazed how much I can take." He told him. "That's cool! I'll see you in the morning." He said and walked out the door.**

**They didn't know she'd overheard what the two amigos had said. She was worried about this stunt thing but seeing as it was Snowgre's idea, she couldn't bust him. "Why's he being Snowgre's goon for?" she asked but shook her head as she went into the kitchen to make dinner. **


	2. I'm worried

Rush 

**Chapter Two**

**I'm worried**

**Fiona was up in bed. She couldn't sleep that good seeing as her husband was doing an insane stunt for Snowgre. Thoughts kept running through her mind of this. In his pad Snowgre couldn't want to do this. He'd set up a video camera and found fifty million bucks in a suitcase. Someone approached him in a cloak. "Is it set up?" he asked him. "Yeah. I just need to get Shrek. He's the one your boss wants, right?" he told him. The man then smiled at this. "Good job. My boss will be pleased! He wants vengeance on your friend and his blood." He said as he began to leave. "You'd better or it's your life!" he said as he walked out of the pad. Meanwhile Fiona was upset a little. Shrek noticed this. He wondered if something was wrong. "Don't let Snowgre use you as his frat boy! We don't need our reputation wrecked, okay?" she told him. **

**He gasped at this. How did she know that? He hadn't told her. "I overheard you and Donkey talking to Snowgre about it. Why're you doing this stunt thing for?" she said to him. He then saw tears in her eyes. "He dared me to! He said if I did, he'd give me fifty bucks. Besides I'm not going to get hurt." He told her as he looked into her eyes. She smiled at this.**

**He watched as she broke down into chaos. "It's okay, it's okay! Shh… it'll be okay. Snowg wouldn't let me get hurt. We're family, right?" he said gently. He then wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry babe. I'll be okay!" he said lustily. She giggled at this. "Ooh… I'm getting turned on! Let's turn the lights down!" she said giggling like a school girl. They then began to hug and close the curtains so nobody or nothing would stop them.**

"**I've got another idea on how to take it to the next level!" Shrek told her. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her to the mud bath. They then got in. Shrek then poured her a glass of Chardonnay. They then spent the rest of the night there. Snowgre then came into the swamp and saw them asleep in the bath. "That's nice! I wish Snowflake and I were like that." He said as Shrek woke up. He then left Fiona sleeping there. He felt a little worried about leaving her there but he had to do this for Snowgre. **

**He looked back at her before they walked off. Snowgre then led him into the forest. "Where're we going?" Shrek asked him. "You'll see!" he told him. They then came to a clearing. There was a giant half pipe leading onto a vert ramp. "That's sweet!" Shrek told him. "I knew you'd like it! I know you like to shred a good half pipe." He told him. He watched as his cousin put on a helmet and pads. He then climbed up with the skateboard in his arm. Snowgre then prepared the camera. Shrek then got to the top and started jumping off it on the board and shredding some serious air. Snowgre then pushed a button on a changer. Suddenly boosters came onto the wheels and the board spun out of control. "What's going on?" Shrek asked confused. He watched as he fell into a lake. Snowgre laughed as he stopped recording. "That was great!" he said as Shrek got out of the lake wet and annoyed. His arm was broken but otherwise he was okay. He then went home. Donkey then came running up to him. Something was wrong. He followed him to the bath. Fiona was bleeding from her head. "What happened to her? I shouldn't have left her!" he said, tears stinging his eyes. He then picked her up in his arms and ran off. He didn't know that Snowgre had done this. **

**Donkey felt sorry for him as he watched him leave. Snowgre was hiding in the shadows. He'd felt ashamed for causing it but it was that or lose his life. **


	3. Love will find a way

Rush 

**Chapter Three**

**Love will find a way**

**Snowgre rushed to the hospital. He felt guilty for this. But if he hadn't done this, it would've been him in there instead of Fiona. She was resting in a hospital bed in a comatose state. Shrek was by her side. He was feeling so many emotions at the minute especially anger. "I shouldn't have gone with Snowg! This way this wouldn't have happened. Snowgre then came in. "Hey I'm sorry about this happening." He said quietly. **

**But Shrek was tensing up at the very sight of him. Suddenly anger overtook him. He punched Snowgre hard in the jaw. "What was that for?" he asked confused. "That was for making me do your stupid stunt and because of it Fiona's seriously hurt and in a coma! Is this what you do to Snowflake? Maybe I should've just left you in the giant's castle to rot!" he yelled as he started beating on Snowgre. Snowgre was pleading for him to stop when he passed out. A nurse then ran in and put Snowgre in a bed. Blood matted his fur. Shrek calmed down. He didn't know that someone was watching from the shadows. "Who're you?" he asked him. "Let's just say I'm someone willing to help." He said. But Shrek passed out. That was because the shadowy figure had injected sleeping gas into him. **

"**That should hold him out for a while. He won't wake up until we get there." He said as he faded. Snowgre was walking out of the hospital fixed up and had seen this happen. He knew this guy was trying to mess with him but why? "I'd better stay with Fi in case she wakes up!" he thought as he went up to where her ward was. The shadowy guy was a creature from the spirit world and was working for someone. He laughed as he went into a cave. Someone with wings then grabbed him. "I brought him here as you wished." He told her. "Good! This'll make me happy making him miserable like he did to me at the ball!" she said to him. He couldn't tell who it was he was working for because they liked to stay in the shadows when they needed him to do things for them.**

**Meanwhile Fiona was in a dream world where things were different from what she knew. But she'd lost her memory because of the blood left. This worried her greatly. The shadowy guy was watching her. "Should I go for her?" he asked his boss. "No I'll do it! She's got no memory so maybe we'll get lucky. Besides I can slip into dreams better." They told him. He watched as his boss faded. Shrek was waking up. The shadowy guy was getting worried. "Where am I?" he asked him. But the shadowy guy backed away from him. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya!" he told him. He watched as the guy's boss was trying to talk to Fiona but she wouldn't listen to her. He thought he was in a prison but it didn't feel like that. He should've been there after going aggro on Snowgre. **


End file.
